Why a Marauder
by bluepiper
Summary: Lily has always hated the Marauders for pulling a prank on her on their first year. Now in their sixth year, something has happened to Lily's parents to bring the Marauders and Lily closer...as well as their feelings. J/L and others
1. Chapter 1

            "I hate the Marauders," Lily Evans said as sat down in a nearby chair and looked at her blue hair.

            "Don't worry, Lil, we all do," Jenna Jetins said as she, too, looked at her green hair.

            "I swear, we are going to come up with a better prank then they do someday," Lily said, hoping the spell put on her hair wasn't going to last long.

            "Really?  I would love to see it someday, Evans," said a cool voice from behind her.

            "Go away, Potter," Lily said as she stood up from where she was sitting and glared at him.

            "Oh, come on, Evans!  You have to admit that you do look better.  Maybe you should keep it," Sirius Black said, standing next to his friend.

            "Please change it back," Jenna said as she stood up and looked at Sirius.

            "Now why would I do a thing like that," Sirius said, smirking.

            "Because if you don't, I will go straight to McGonagall and Dumbledore…"

            "Evans, Evans, Evans…" Sirius said as he shook his head.

            "They won't be able to do that much about…"

            "And tell them where you get your supplies for your pranks and give you detention…whenever Malfoy is in charge and Snape has detention," Lily said as she glared at the two boys in front of her.

            "You don't really think she would do that to us do you, James?" Sirius asked as he stared at her.

            "I would," Lily said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Evans."

            "Potter."

            "…Fine," James said as he brought back out his wand, along with Sirius and they both murmured the spell that would change the girl's hair colors back.

            "Hope they didn't cause you any trouble," said a voice from behind the two boys.

            "Remus old chap!  How were your rounds?" Sirius said as he turned around and looked at him.

            "Alright.  I really hope they didn't cause to much damage, Lily…Jenna," Remus said as he looked at the both of them, but noticed that Lily was glaring at James and that he was glaring straight back at her.

            "Um, Lily, don't we need to meet…"

            "Sarah!" Lily said as she grabbed Jenna's hand and quickly picked up their stuff and ran out of the common room.

            "You know, if neither of those three girls weren't good looking…I wouldn't feel bad," Sirius said as he, James and Remus sat on the couch.

            "Padfoot, do you ever think of anything else besides girls?" Remus asked, looking at him.

            "Um…no," Sirius said, smiling at Remus.

            "Seriously, Moony, you know he can never get his head out of the gutter long enough to think of something else," James said.

            "Oh yea, I think of quidditch, too," Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest like a child.

            "Sure you do, Padfoot," James said as he patted his friend on the back.

            "So, what sort of prank are we up to now?" Remus asked, looking at his friends, who smirked back at him.

            "She is so going to kill us," Jenna said as they tried to catch their breath when they entered the library.

            "I know…this is the third time this week that we are late showing up here and its all the…"

            "Marauders' fault?  I know," Sarah said as she smiled up at her friends.

            "Sorry, Sarah," Lily and Jenna said as they sat down on the table.

            "That's alright.  So, what happened this time?" Sarah asked, looking back and forth between them.

            "Well…nothing big really," Lily said.

            "Yeah, they just changed our hair colors again," Jenna said as she looked up at Sarah.

            "You didn't do anything to Sirius…did you?" Sarah asked, still looking back and forth between them.

            "No," Jenna said.

            "Honestly, Sarah, I don't know what you see him," Lily said.

            "Please, Lily.  He has those mischievous, yet gorgeous, eyes, well built and tanned, plays beater on the quidditch team and is part of the Marauders," Sarah said, getting a far away look in her eyes.  "Not to mention amazingly good looking and…"

            "Okay, Sarah…we get the point," Lily said as she frowned at her friend and got back to doing her homework.

            "Besides, I never see you getting after Jenna for having a crush on…"

            "At least I don't talk about him as much as you do," Jenna said in her defense.

            "But really, what you two see in them…I will never know and will never want to know," Lily said.  "And Remus isn't really that bad like Black and that Potter are."

            "You know…sooner or later, you are going to end up falling in love with 'that Potter' and then you will see what it feels like," Sarah said.

            "When pigs fly," Lily said as she looked down at her parchment and got back to writing.

            "Prongs that is bloody brilliant!" Sirius yelled as he patted him on the back.

            "Thank you, Padfoot," James said as he stood up and bowed.

            "But won't it look a bit suspicious when everyone starts to realize that we aren't pulling any more pranks," Remus said, looking at them.

            "That is why, my dear Moony, we are going to be pulling only small pranks," Sirius said.

            "Yes, like the one we did on Evans and Jetins earlier today," James said.

            "Yeah, unfortunately, Higgins wasn't there with them," Sirius said.

            "Don't worry, Padfoot, there is always tomorrow," James said.

            "Or today…right now," Sirius said as he smirked at the group of girls that just walked into the common room.

            "Haven't you both done enough damage for today?" Remus asked, looking at them.

            "Now, Remus old chap, you should know that we could never do enough damage for just one day," Sirius said as he started to take out his wand.

            "James…"

            "Oh, you're no fun, Moony," James said as he pouted at his friend and remembered what Lily had told them earlier.  "You must really want Evans to spoil everything then, don't you Prongs?"

            "Since when have you ever listened to what Evans says?" Sirius asked, raising a brow at him.

            "Since now since she could spoil the rest of our pranks, reputations and fun for the whole year," James said, glaring at Lily's back.

            "Oh…very well then.  I swear I think you've been hanging around Moony for too long," Sirius said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

            "Padfoot, if it makes you feel any better, we'll get them later on throughout the year," Remus said.

            "Yes!" Sirius said as he jumped off the couch and got stares from everyone.  "Um…hehe…"

            "You'd think that Black would learn to grow up someday," Lily said, staring at him.

            "Lily, do try to be nicer to him," Sarah said, smiling at him.

            "Honestly, Sarah, I would think that you could at least pick…"

            "Hello girls."

            "Lupin, Black…Potter," Lily said, glaring at him.

            "Evans," James said, glaring at her.

            "When will you two ever stop?" Jenna asked, looking back and forth between them.

            "When he grows up," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

            "When she learns how to take a joke," James said, also crossing his arms over his chest and both still glaring at each other.

            "Um…Lily…"

            "James…why don't we…"

            "Your impossible!" Lily and James yelled, turned their backs at one another and glared at the wall in front of them.

            "And to think that we only have one more year here," Jenna said as she frowned at how her friend was acting.

            "Yes, how unfortunate," Sirius said, frowning at his friend as well.

            This is my first Lily and James fanfic, so be nice, but let me know if its good or not.  And for those of you that can go for a month without a computer…I have no idea how you all can last.  Anyhooter, please review and yes…flames are welcomed, too…L.  Oh well.  Tell me what you all think and if you all have any ideas at all…thanks!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


	2. Chapter 2

            "Lily, why don't you go talk to him," Jenna said as the three of them sat down at the Great Hall.

            "No way am I going to go talk to that stupid git," Lily said as she glared at him down the table.

            "But…"

            "No.  I'm going to the library and then to back to the common room.  Meet you all there," Lily said as she stood up, grabbed her books and left.      

            "You know, I am really starting to think that her and James are the ones acting childish…besides Sirius," Sarah said as took a glance at Sirius who was smirking at the Slytherin table, along with James and Remus.

            "Hmm…true," Jenna said as she soon saw two Slytherins who were dancing on the table and swinging their capes above their heads, their faces telling that they had no idea what was going on.

            "I've got to admit that pulling the trick on Snape and Malfoy will…"

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" said a voice from behind them.

            "Give us a break, Evans," James said as he turned around and glared at her.

            "Then stop acting childish, Potter!" Lily said as she pushed past them and continued walking to the common room.

            "You first, Evans!" James yelled as Sirius and Remus grabbed his arms to hold him back.

            "You know, I'm beginning to think that pulling that prank on Evans was now a bad idea," Sirius said as James calmed himself down.

            "Yes, it only took you about six years to realize that," Remus said, releasing his hold on James.

            "Whatever," James said as he continued on walking towards the common room where Lily was heading.

            "You know, Moony…I'm getting an idea," Sirius said, looking at where James and Lily were a while ago.

            "Well then, Padfoot, lets keep it your idea," Remus said as he followed James.

            "Oh, come on now, Remus old chap!  At least hear me out," Sirius said, walking faster to keep up with him.

            "Unfortunately, Sirius, I'm listening," Remus said, as he still continued to walk, but stayed a few feet behind James.

            "Why don't we try to get those two…"

            "Potter!  Ten points from Gryffindor!"

            "You know, Evans, you're suppose to help out your house, not help out the other houses," James said, glaring down at Lily as a crowd started to form around them. 

            "I would be helping _my_ house if _you_ weren't in it!" Lily yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

            "Maybe if _you_ weren't in _my_ house, you would be helping us!" James yelled, his eyes losing all warmth in them.

            "Potter…"

            "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans…what is going on here?" asked a voice from the crowd.

            "Nothing Professor McGonagall," they both said, still glaring at each other.

            "Both of you, follow me…now," McGonagall said, looking at both students before she started to walk away.

            "This is all your fault," James said, walking behind the professor.

            "Me?!  You're the one whose always getting into trouble!  It's probably your fault more than anything," Lily said, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

            "Whatever, Evans," James said, walking faster and leaving Lily behind.

            "What a prick," Lily said, not bothering to catch up.

            "I wonder what happened this time," Sirius said, looking down the hallway.

            "Who knows," Remus said as he saw Sarah and Jenna running down the other hallway towards them

            "Have you guys seen Lily?" Sarah asked as she and Jenna ran up to them, carrying a newspaper with them.

            "Here I was thinking that you were coming here to talk to us and…"

            "Sirius, Remus, please!  We have to find Lily," Jenna said, looking back and forth between the boys.

            "Something bad has happened and we don't want her to find out the hard way," Sarah said, looking at Sirius.

            "What happened?" Remus asked, looking at the girls.

            "We…we can't say," Jenna said, looking at the floor.

            "Well, she and James had to go with McGonagall somewhere," Remus said, wondering what was going on since they never ever talked to one another before.

            Before Sarah could put the newspaper she was carrying in her hand back in her book bag, Sirius reached for it and held it over Sarah's head as she tried to get it back.

            "Sirius please!" Sarah said, trying to get to it.

            "Padfoot, just give them the newspaper back," Remus said as he reached for it, scanned it quickly and gave it back to Jenna.

            "Thanks, Remus," Jenna said as she smiled at him sadly grabbed Sarah's hand and went into the common room.

            "Were you able to read anything?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend's face, which was sad looking.

            "Poor Lily," Remus said, looking at Sirius' face and shook his head.

            "What?" Sirius asked, becoming a bit impatient.

            "I don't think it's my place to say, Padfoot," Remus said, knowing that Sirius would at least understand this.

            "…Oh, all right then," Sirius said as the both of them walked into the common room.

            "Miss Evans, you will wait here for a moment.  Mr. Potter, come with me," McGonagall said as Lily waited outside Professor Dumbledore's office and James followed her inside.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes looking dull and his face solemn.

            "Hello," James said as he was motioned to sit down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  James also noticed that Madam Pomfrey was in the room with a solemn look on her face as well.

            "Mr. Potter, the reason why I asked for you to come here is because we are dealing with a situation right now that is proving to be a bit more difficult than any of us thought," Dumbledore said, looking down at James.

            When James didn't say anything, Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and nodded to her.  She nodded back, looked at Pomfrey and silently, they both made their way to the door, where Lily was waiting and closed the door silently behind them.

            "I'm more than sure that your parents have told you of a wizard named Voldemort, who is slowly gaining some followers, to get rid of some…if not all…muggle born wizards and witches, young and old…such as Miss Evans and…her family," Dumbledore said, looking at James' face.

            "Professor…are you…I mean…"

            "Yes, James.  Miss Evans' parents have…"

            "No!" screamed a voice from beyond the door, where Lily and McGonagall were.

            Just then, McGonagall stepped in and looked at Dumbledore.  She nodded sadly and closed the door behind her, silencing the screams that were being heard on the other side.

            "She's taking her to the hospital wing," McGonagall said, walking up to the two and standing next to Dumbledore.

            "James…I know that you and Miss Evans don't really get along well…all because of a prank…but I'm asking you a favor," Dumbledore said, leaning forwards.

            "Yes, professor?" James asked, wondering what it was and what it had to do with him and Lily.

            "I would like for you and the rest of the…Marauders…to watch over Miss Evans until this all clears," Dumbledore said, looking at James intently.

            "Professor Dumbledore, sir…wouldn't it be better if one of her friends watch out for her instead?" James asked, not really liking the idea.

            "Well, Mr. Potter, as it so happens, you and the rest of the…your friends, seem to be the best thing for her.  You are all pretty much ahead and advanced in some subjects as well as Miss Evans, but her being muggle born will be hard.  Especially after what has happened," Dumbledore said.

            "Very well then, professor.  I'll tell the others about it, but what about Evans?  I know that she won't…"

            "Do not worry about it, Mr. Potter.  Everything will be taken care of once Miss Evans is out of the hospital wing," Dumbledore said.

            "Right.  Goodbye professors," James said as he stood up and left, leaving the two professors there.

            "Are you sure about this?" McGonagall asked.

            "The four of them are advanced and seeing as how this has happened to Miss Evans, I believe that they will be able to help her," Dumbledore said, looking up at her.

            "I just hope that they don't end up hexing each other," McGonagall said as she looked towards the door.

            Well…here's another one.  J  Hope I'm doing good so far.  Thanks for reviewing already!  Really do appreciate it you guys!  :p  Anyhooter, please keep on reviewing, the flames are always welcomed…L.  If you all have any ideas at all…let me know and I'll put it in the story!  Thanks!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 3

'Why?  Why did it have to be my parents to…to die first?  This is all my fault…and I'm more than sure that Petunia will really keep her promise in never wanting to see or speak to me again,' Lily thought as she just lied there on her cot in the hospital wing, looking up at the ceiling.

            It had been at least close to a week and maybe a few days since she had last seen her friends…and even the Marauders…and even James and from what she could tell, it was dark outside…probably somewhere past midnight.  She was starting to wonder if her friends really cared enough about her to go by and visit her, knowing that she hadn't gone back with James when the meeting with the Dumbledore was over, or when she didn't attend any of her classes for the past couple of days.

            "It seems that I'm alone in this place now.  My parents are…are gone, Petunia, my sister, won't have a thing to do with me, and it seems like my friends have all abandoned me," Lily said out loud to herself, her eyes starting to tear up.

            "Now, what kind of friends would we all be if were not to stop by and visit the famous Lily Evans," said a voice from beside her cot.

            Startled, Lily jumped up from her cot and stood on the other side of it.  Now, the cot was in between her and the voice that she heard.  Lily began to look around the room, not hearing anything else and sat down on the cot.

            "I must be going crazy," Lily said.

            "Evans, if you were to start 'going crazy,' who could I bicker with over everything," said a different voice from the first.

            "Potter?" Lily said as she stood up and looked around the room.

            "Of course," said a voice next to Lily's ear, which caused her to jump again, but she lost her balance and braced herself for the contact of the hard ground and instead, felt a pair of arms rap around her.

            When Lily looked up, she saw a pair mischievous blue eyes looking back at her that were behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses.

            "Potter!" Lily yelled as she rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

            "In public, Evans?" Potter asked as he was a bit shocked, but returned the hug, slowly.

            Lily pulled back and glared at him and noticed that the rest of the Marauders and her friends were looking at her strangely, until they all smiled at her and she returned the smile.  Reluctantly, though she didn't know why, she let go of James and ran up to Sarah and Jenna, who enveloped her in hug.

            "Its great to see you guys!" Lily said as she pulled back.

            "Same here," Sarah said as she smiled at her.

            "Lily, are you…are you alright?" Jenna asked as she looked at her friend.

            "…Yeah…I'm okay," Lily said as she looked up at them and forced a smile.

            "You know, we are beginning to feel left-out," said Remus as he looked at the group of girls.

            "Lupin…Black…and Potter, what are you all doing here?" Lily asked, remembering again on how she had hugged James.

            "Well, for starters, the three of us walked into a conversation that your friends were having about trying to get in here to see you, which is where we, the Marauders, come in," Sirius said, smiling at her.

            "Yes, you see, it was a very difficult choice for all of us to make, especially Prongs, but in the end we all agreed to help them out," Remus said, also smiling at her.

            Lily nodded her head at the two boys who stood in front of her, hugged her friends again, and then turned around to look at James, who was sitting down in one of the chairs by her cot, looking at a cloak that was wrapped around his arm that she never noticed before.

            James looked up at her and held an annoying look on his face.  He stood up and placed the cloak over the chair and looked at her.

            "What is it that you want now, Evans?" James asked, looking down at her.

            "Well, I thank you all for helping my friends get here, but I know you have to be the one that came up with the plan to get them all down here, including yourself," Lily said as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

            "What would make you think that, Evans?" James asked, also crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Because, Potter, you are the biggest pranker and rule breaker that I know of and I know that you know how to get everywhere without being seen," Lily said.

            "I'll take that as a compliment, Evans.  A day or two after our…our meeting with…Dumbledore…Moony and Padfoot came to talk to me about the problem that Jetins and Higgins were having.  Apparently, they were trying to figure out a way to sneak in here without getting caught by the prefects and the professors.  So, with a lot of thoughtful planning, we were able to get down here for your friends to see you," James said, smirking at her.

            "Well…thanks…James," Lily said as she smiled at him and then frowned, looking down at the floor again.

            "Lily, we'll…we'll help you get through this…all of us," Jenna said, looking at Sarah and all of the Marauders.

            "…Thanks you guys," Lily said as she forced a smile at them.

            "Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, come with me please," McGonagall said as she walked up to where the Marauders were at, along with Lily, Sarah and Jenna.

            "Now what did you do?" Lily asked, looking at James.

            "I didn't do anything!  I haven't been able to do anything for months because of you!" James said as he walked beside Lily.

            "I'm more than sure that you have at least done something while I wasn't around," Lily said as she glared at James.

            "You know, knowing that school will be ending in just a few more days, you could at least let me and the others pull a prank," James said, glaring back at her.

            "I don't think so, Potter.  Just because you're a prankster, who happens to hang out with my friends friends, doesn't mean that I'll let you get away with anything.  Just be thankful that I haven't told McGonagall or Dumbledore where you get your 'stash' and how you are able to pull off your pranks," Lily said, lowering her voice so only James could hear, but they both knew that Lily still didn't know how James and the others were able to pull off all of their pranks without getting caught.

            "Whatever, Evans," James said as McGonagall gave them both a stern look.

            "Lemon Drop," McGonagall said as Lily and James walked up to the entrance.

            When Lily and James both walked into Dumbledore's office, he was sitting at his desk, looking a bit amused at the letter he had that was sitting on top of his desk.  He motioned for them both to sit down on the chairs in front of him and looked at both of them, having a twinkle in his eyes that was gone for months.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans.  Mr. Potter…would you please read this letter to yourself," Dumbledore said as he held out the letter from his desk to James.

            "All right, Professor," James said as he took the letter and began to read to himself.

            "Now, Miss Evans…there is a certain matter that we must all attend to," Dumbledore said as his smile shifted from James to Lily.

            "Yes, Professor?" Lily asked as she tried to read what James was reading, but couldn't.

            "Well, seeing as how…you will not be able to stay at home any longer and your sister seeming to be…reluctant…we have all decided to let you stay with Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, still smiling.

            "What?!" both said at the same time, Lily starring at him and James starring at the letter in his hands.

            "Well, Mr. Potter's parents understand the…situation…that we are all in and have agreed to take you in," Dumbledore said as he leaned forwards on his desk and smiled again at them.

            "But…"

            "Professor…there has to be another way," James said as he stood up from his chair and looked at him.

            "Mr. Potter, what is done is done.  Both of your parents have agreed to this and since they are both more than capable to help and protect you and Miss Evans, there seems to not be a problem at all with the situation," Dumbledore said as he continued to smile at them.

            When Dumbledore didn't get any response back from the two, he nodded his head to them and gave them permission to leave and to return back to their friends.

            "I can't believe that he is doing this to me," Lily said as she and James walked back to the common room.

            "Trust me, Evans…seeing you everyday for school is fine and everything…but having to see you throughout my summer isn't something that I'm looking forwards to either," James said as he glared at her.

            "Trust me, Potter, the feeling is mutual," Lily said as she glared back at him and quickened her pace, leaving him behind her.

            Sorry it took so long.  V-ball practice has started already…so its going to take a bit longer to update and all.  Anyhooter, thanks for the reviews and suggestions and honest opinions!  Really did appreciate it you guys!  Keep reading and reviewing!  Sirius is bound to get funnier later on…maybe in the next chapter and all…hehe…so…yeah…um…J  If you all have any ideas at all…let me know and I'll put it in the story!  Flames are welcomed as usual!  Thanks!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 4

            "I can't believe that you are going to stay with him for the summer," Jenna said as she, Lily and Sarah packed up their belongings in their trunks.

            "I know…but hey, at least its not a stranger," Sarah said, trying to get Lily to see the better side of this.

            "I would rather stay with a stranger than stay with him," Lily said as she started to drag her trunk down the steps to the common room.

            "But Lily…it'll only be for two months," Sarah said.

            "Yes I know, but then there'll be next year and who knows after that.  I have no family to go home to and no matter who it is I stay with…"

            "Lily…that's not true.  Dumbledore did this arrangement because he knew that you would be safe…even if it is with Potter," Jenna said.

            "I know but…he can be so mean to me and then with him pulling pranks on me and everything," Lily said, sighing as she sat down on the couch.

            "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Dumbledore said that you could invite us over to stay with you at the Potter's house.  He said that his parents won't mind and they understand how a summer can be without friends and everything," Sarah said as she saw Lily's face light up.

            "Really?" Lily asked as she stood up.

            "Yeah, even though I'm still against the idea," said a voice from behind them.

            "Stuff it, Potter," Lily said as she turned around and glared at him.

            "Look, why can't we all just try to be civil to one another.  You two don't even have to talk to one another while we're on the train," Remus said as he looked at the two of them.

            "What?" Lily asked, looking at him.

            "Oh, uh… we forgot to tell you, Lily.  You see, Remus asked us all to stay in the same cabin together on the way back," Jenna said as she looked at her friends face.

            "Yeah…we were going to tell you…but…well, we kind of forgot," Sarah said as she looked at Lily, hoping that she wouldn't be mad.

            "Oh…well…all right," Lily said as she looked at her friend's faces and agreed.

            "Come on, Evans…we can't be that bad," Sirius said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

            "As bad as you might think you're not, its not you who I'm worried about," Lily said as she smiled up at him.

            "Its nice to know that you're so worried about me, Evans," James said as he smirked at her.

            "The day that I worry about you, Potter, is the day that I fall in love with you…which trust me, won't be happening at all," Lily said as she glared at him.

            "Come on, Lily.  We better get down to the Great Hall so we could get something to eat before we leave," Sarah said as she and Jenna grabbed Lily's arm and left.

            "Prongs, maybe you should try to be nicer to her," Remus said as he looked at his friend.

            "For once, I agree with, Moony, Prongs.  The girl has been through a lot this past year and well…"

            "Padfoot, don't tell me that you're getting soft," James said as he glanced at him.

            "Not at all, Prongs, but…"

            "At least try to be more civil towards her.  We'll both be watching you on the train and we're both coming over to your house this summer as well," Remus said as he looked at him.

            "Alright, alright…I'll…try being more civil with her," James said as Remus and Sirius patted him on the back and left to go eat.

            "We were really going to tell you, Lily," Sarah said as they ate.

            "That's alright you guys.  Besides, I know that you fancy those pricks, so its alright," Lily said as they all smiled at one another.

            "But really, though, Lily, you should try to be a bit more civil with him," Jenna said, looking at her.

            "Jenna, to be civil with Potter is like trying to be civil with Malfoy or Snape," Lily said.

            "Really now, Evans," a voice said from behind them.

            "Why, if it isn't the mudblood," said another voice from behind the group of girls.

            "Sod off, Malfoy," Lily said as she didn't turn around to look at him.

            "Why don't you two just leave us alone," Sarah said as she glared up at them, along with Jenna.

            "We didn't come here to talk to you, we came here to talk to the filthy little mudblood," Lucius said as he smirked at the red headed girl in front of him.

            "…"

            Sarah and Jenna looked at one another and then at Lily, seeing her face trying to hide her emotions.  Jenna nodded to them both and took off running out of the Great Hall, looking for the Marauders.

            "You know, you shouldn't even be allowed in this school," Lucius said, smirking at her.

            "We believe that it's a disgrace to have mudbloods like you running around in our school," Severus said, glaring at her back.

            "As well as little prats like you," Lily said as turned around to face them this time.

            "You listen here you mudblood…"

            "Why don't you pick on someone else," Sarah said as she stood up.

            "Why should we listen to someone like you who lowers herself to speak and hang out with a mudblood," Lucius said, sneering at her.

            "Just go sod off, both of you," Lily said as she stood up as well, glaring at them.

            "Well, well, well…why don't…

            "You go and sod off before something bad happens.  Besides, we haven't been allowed to pull a prank for months now, but seeing as how it's the last day and we're all riding on the same train…"

            "You're a disgrace as well, Potter," Lucius said, glaring at him.

            "And you're still a prick as well as a disgrace to your house.  Wouldn't want something to happen like last time…right," James said as he smirked at their faces.

            "Fine.  See you around, mudblood," Lucius said as he and Severus sneered at Lily one more time and left.

            "Ugh…what a bunch of prats," Lily said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down.

            "Your welcome, Evans," James said as he sat down next to her while Remus sat next to Jenna and Sirius sat next to Sarah.

            "…Thanks, Potter," Lily said as she gave him a small smile and just picked at her plate.

            "Lily, you've got to eat something," Jenna said as she noticed that Lily wasn't eating.

            "Yeah, besides, it's a long trip back and the trolley doesn't carry food…only goodies," Sarah said as she tried to get Lily to laugh or at least smile.

            "I'm not really that hungry you guys.  I'll see you all at the train, though, okay," Lily said as she stood up and left, her eyes watering.

            "But the train doesn't leave for another two or three hours at least," Sarah said as she looked up at Sirius.

            Sirius and Remus both looked at one another, nodded and then looked at James who was starring at Lily as she left the hall.  When James turned around again to face them, they both nodded at him and James starred back at them.

            "Prongs…why don't you go check on her?" Remus said, smirking at him.

            "Yeah…you know…just to be sure that she's all right and all," Sirius said as he also smirked at him.

            "Why do I have to…"

            "James…remember what we talked about?" Remus asked as he leaned forward.

            James looked at the two of them and knew that they weren't going to let it go, especially when Remus had that look in his eye and when Sirius had that grin of his.

            "Please, James," Sarah said as she looked up at him.

            "I know it might seem like she hates you and everything…but…well…please, just go see her.  Besides, I don't think she wants to see us right now anyways," Jenna said, as she looked up at James and waited.

            "Alright, then.  I guess I'll see you guys at the train, too," James said as he got up and went looking for Lily.

            "So, when are you all planning on visiting Lily?" Remus asked as he smiled at where James was sitting at before he left.

            "Don't know really.  Sarah and I were thinking of going a week or two before its time for us to get our supplies and things for next year," Jenna said as she looked at Sarah, who nodded.

            "Well then, I suppose we shall be seeing you there then," Sirius said as he smiled mischievously before stuffing his sausages into his mouth.

            "Evans!" James yelled as he tried to catch up to the red head.

            "Leave me alone, Potter," Lily said as she continued walking quickly towards the area where the boats and carriages were.

"Evans!  Evans, please wait!" James said as he finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she just stood there, silently shaking.

            "Let me go, Potter," Lily said as she tried to control her voice.

"Evans…look…I know that we aren't exactly the best of friends and everything…but…I'm here okay…if you ever want to talk or anything," James said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but relaxed when she talked back to him.

"Potter, why are you being so nice to me?  You've never stood up for me when Malfoy and Snape were being pricks to me…and you've never cared about what it is I'm feeling…so why now?" Lily asked as she still tried to control herself.

"Evans…I…I'm so…I'm so sorry…for everything that I've done to you…you know the pranks and all…and not helping out a fellow Gryffindor," James said as he looked down at her, but Lily just bowed her head and continued to shake.

            When Lily didn't say anything to James, he began to start to feel uncomfortable again with the silence.  He still had his arms wrapped around her and was wondering if she was going to smack him for that later or the fact that he was here, helping her instead of her friends or even Remus or Sirius.  Deciding that he had better let go before something were to happen that would involve him getting slapped, Lily did something that James never thought that she would do…much more or less with him.

"Why?" was all that Lily said as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, not being able to control herself anymore.

            "…Its…going to be alright…everything is going to be alright," James said, a little bit shocked at what she just did, but rubbed her back up and down and tried to calm her down.

            "No…its not alright, Potter," Lily said as she moved away from him, missing his warmth.

            "Evans…Lily…you've still got your friends and you've got my friends," James said, but Lily just turned away from him.  "And you've got me."

            "Potter…"

            "Evans, if you're going to be staying at my house this summer, at least let my parents help you at times like this.  I know you and I aren't the best of friends…like I said before…but my parents are going to be there to help you.  And…we have to sort of call a truce among us, too…which is another thing that was going to ask you about.  So, we have to start being civil to one another and everything…at least until school starts up again…if you want," James said, walking up to her.

            "Potter…um…I…well…I mean…"

            "Lily…if you ever need to talk…the others are here and your friends Jetins and Higgins will be coming over this summer as well…and…I'm here," James said as he stood next to her.

            "…James…thanks…for everything, but just keep Malfoy and Snape away from me on the train though…okay," Lily said as she smiled a small smile and James smiled back at her, wondering why it felt so right.

            Thanks again for all of the reviews and suggestions.  Means a lot to me you guys!  I'm still hoping that Sirius will start to be or get funnier later on…don't know when now…but hopefully soon.  J  Thank you for your ideas again and if you still have anymore…let me know and I'll put it in the story!  Flames are welcomed as usual!  Thanks!  Laters!  - Bluepiper


End file.
